Witness Protection
by SoapFanTracy
Summary: Annette Turner and her infant son Matthew are on the run from a madman intent on killing them and who better to protect them than the Undertaker?  Taker/OC, Triple H/Steph,Vince/Linda, Batista
1. Chapter 1

**Witness Protection**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OC's. All WWE personalities are owned by the individuals portrayed and/or by WWE.

**Rating:** M to be safe.

**Summary:** Annette Turner and her infant son Matthew are on the run from a madman intent on killing them and who better to protect them than the Undertaker?

**Chapter 1**

Annette Turner was trying to check into her hotel room and keep a hold of her overly excited nine month old son at the same time. Unfortunately for her, he was more intent on getting the attention of the many wrestlers and divas that were wandering through the hotel lobby, most going to their own rooms. Annette had just picked up her key card when Matthew yelled out, "Vin Man!"

Annette turned and saw Vince McMahon walking towards them. After moving out of the way of the next guest, Annette adjusted her hold on Matthew. "Matthew, Mr. McMahon's busy. Maybe we can talk to him later."

"No! Want Vin Man! Vin Man!" Matthew yelled.

Before Annette had a chance to quiet him down, Vince noticed them and walked over. "Did I hear someone calling me? He said with a grin on his face.

"Vin Man!" Matthew said excitedly, trying to get Vince to hold him.

"May I?" Vince asked Annette. She nodded and handed Matthew to him. "How long has he been a fan?"

"Since the day I brought him home from the hospital." Annette said with a laugh. "I've been a fan for years and I've always let him watch. It wasn't until a few months ago that he started learning to say people's names."

"Who's name did he say first?" Vince asked.

"Undertaker, actually, he says Take, but it's obvious what he's trying to say. Take was actually his first word." Annette admitted.

"Even before Mama?" Vince asked.

"Yep. We were watching Smackdown one night and Taker's music started. He looked up from the blocks he was playing with and watched Taker walk to the ring like usual and as he raised the lights, Matthew pointed at the TV and said Take."

"Wow. How long until he said Mama?"

"The next morning. I woke up to him yelling it through the baby monitor."

"I assume you're in town for Wrestlemania." Vince said.

"Yeah, we have front row seats at the corner of the entrance ramp and the ringside area. After how excited he's been just seeing everyone here, though, I'm wondering if it was a good idea to get seats that close to the action."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Vince said. Before their conversation could go any further, the Undertaker came off the elevator along with Triple H.

"Take! Take!" Matthew yelled as he struggled to get out of Vince's arms and get to his favorite wrestler.

Vince laughed as he held him tighter and yelled out, "Taker, Paul, come over here for a second." The two superstars walked over to where Vince and Annette were standing.

"What's up, Vince?" Taker asked.

"Take!" Matthew squealed.

"I wanted to introduce you to your biggest fan. Taker, this is Matthew and his mother Annette. Matthew here's such a big fan, your name was the first word he said." Vince said.

"Take! Up!" Matthew said, holding his arms out. Taker laughed and took him in his arms.

"Hi, Matthew how are you?" Taker asked.

"My Take." Matthew replied, hugging him.

Taker laughed as he hugged him back and asked Annette, "How old is he?"

"Nine months."

"He talks really well for his age."

"Yeah, he's been ahead of the curve in pretty much everything. He was talking at five months, crawling at six months, and is walking on his own already." Annette said. Before their conversation could go any further, Annette's phone rang. "Excuse me for a second. Are you ok with Matthew?"

"Sure." Taker said with a smile.

Annette took a few steps away from them and answered her phone. Her face instantly paled and she looked like she might collapse. Vince, Triple H, and Taker noticed and Vince took a hold of her and helped her to a chair. Annette gave him a grateful look and turned her attention back to her call. "You're going to protect us? Yeah, right. Have you forgotten who we are dealing with? That piece of crap's father is the friggin sheriff! Anything you do to protect us, he'll find out about! Look, you have my number. Call when you need me to testify. Until then, I'm not telling you or anyone else where we are. I'm not giving them another chance to finish what they started with the car crash." Annette said before hanging up. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked up at the three concerned men and her son, who had fallen asleep in Taker's arms. "We need to go." She said, reaching for Matthew.

"What's going on?" Vince asked.

"You're safer not knowing. I need to check out and get our things and get us as far away from here as possible as fast as I can." Annette said.

"Where are you going to go? Do you have a plan?" Taker asked.

"I don't know where we'll go, and my plan is to get in my car and drive as far away from here as I can."

"Ok, take a deep breath. Let's go upstairs and talk this through. You'll be better off with a definite plan for what you're going to do, ok?" Taker said.

"Ok." Annette said. They all went upstairs to her suite. After Taker helped Annette put Matthew down for his nap in the crib in the bedroom, they joined Vince and Triple H in the sitting room.

"Now, what's going on?" Taker asked.

Annette took a deep breath and said, "It's a long story, but I'll tell you, as long as you promise it goes no further than this room, with the exception of your wives because I'd never ask you to keep a secret from them."

"You have our word." Triple H said.

"Ok. I adopted Matthew when he was born. His birth mother was my best friend, KristiAnne. She was a great person, but knew she couldn't handle being a mom, so she asked me to adopt him. When he was six months old, we went before the judge to finalize the adoption. We had just left the courthouse when I noticed her ex-husband, Jason was following us. He's a violent, abusive asshole and she left him before she got pregnant with Matthew. He stalked her all during her pregnancy, despite her having a restraining order against him. His father is the county sheriff, not to mention they are one of the wealthiest, most connected families in the state. Anyway, I had just told KristiAnne he was following us and to get on the freeway. I figured it'd be easier to lose him that way. We turned onto the on ramp and he followed us. Just before we got to the end of the ramp, he rammed into the back of us and forced us into the concrete retaining wall. KristiAnne was killed instantly. I had a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder, as well as a mild concussion. Thankfully, Matthew wasn't hurt. I called 911 and reported the accident before getting us all out of the car, including KristiAnne. When the paramedics came, they took us to the hospital. After my arm was set and put in a cast, the state police took my statement. I told them everything, including who hit us. He was arrested for murder, attempted murder, child endangerment, assault with a deadly weapon, and a bunch of other charges. The judge set a $3 million dollar, cash only bail. The DA assured me that there was no way he'd get bail, and for three months, he didn't. That phone call was from the DA, letting me know he'd made bail and that his father had already accessed my credit card records to find out where I am since I'm not home. That's why we have to leave, as soon as possible, before they get here. They will kill both of us, me to keep me from testifying, and Matthew for the simple fact he's not Jason's kid."

"Ok, I agree, we need to get you out of here, but I don't like the idea of the two of you being on your own, looking over your shoulder every where you go." Vince said.

"I agree." Taker said. "How about this. I'll get a rental car in my name and you can take it to my place in Florida. I'll meet you there on Wednesday and take you to my ranch in Texas. We'll drive the whole way, so there won't be a record of where you are. I'm taking my usual vacation after the Smackdown tapings, so I'll have a few months to stay with you. You'll be safe at the ranch."

"I don't want to put you out. I mean, you're married. How will Michelle feel about us being there?"

"Michelle and I are divorced. I figured out that she only married me to further her career and put an end to the marriage."

"I'm sorry about your marriage, but what will she do if she were to find out about Matthew and me being at the ranch? Is it possible that she will reveal where we are?" 

"No, because she won't find out. Part of our divorce agreement is that she never comes to any of my properties again. You'll be safe there, I promise."

"Ok. We'll do it. Thanks, Taker."

"Call me Mark. Now, I'll call the rental company and arrange to have a car delivered. In the mean time, check out of the hotel and you and Matthew can come to my room to wait until we can get you out of here."

"Any idea how we'll do that?" Annette asked.

"I'll have Mark's car taken around to the service entrance. We're using that to go in and out when we don't want the fans to follow us." Paul said.

"Ok." Annette said. She picked up the phone and called down to the desk to have them prepare her bill so she could check out and to have the bill brought to her. A few minutes later, a bellman arrived with her bill. Mark, Vince, and Paul hid in the bedroom so they couldn't be connected to Annette in case Jason or his father showed up and started asking questions. After signing the papers authorizing the hotel to charge her credit card for a one day stay in the room, Annette handed her key card over to the bellman and told him she would be leaving the room within the half hour. He left and she went to tell Mark, Vince, and Paul that the coast was clear.

Ten minutes later, Annette and Matthew were safely in Mark's room waiting for the car to arrive. When it did, Mark went to take care of the paperwork and get the keys. He came back up a few minutes later and after disguising Annette and Matthew, he led them down to the car and got them and their luggage loaded in. He gave her written directions and a map to his house in Florida, along with some cash for gas and food along the way. When she tried to argue with him about the money, he reminded her that she couldn't access her bank account or use her credit cards because it could be traced. She thanked him for his help again before she drove off, hoping and praying that the plan worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Witness Protection**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OC's. All WWE personalities are owned by the individuals portrayed and/or by WWE.

**Rating:** M to be safe.

**Summary:** Annette Turner and her infant son Matthew are on the run from a madman intent on killing them and who better to protect them than the Undertaker?

**Chapter 2**

Several hours later, Annette was nearly to Mark's vacation house in Tampa. She was just about to get off of the freeway when her new disposable cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Mark, she answered. "Hello."

"Hey, I forgot to give you the keys to the house, so Sara's going to meet you there with the keys. I told her that you're a friend who is staying at the house for a few days."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. I probably would have freaked out when I saw her otherwise."

"That's what I thought, so I wanted to let you know. Are you and Matthew doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm still on edge, but I'm ok. Matthew's been pouting since he woke up because you aren't here. He's been asking for you."

Mark laughed. "Well, I'll see him in a few days. I already ordered Wrestlemania for you so you can see it. I know it's not the same as being there, but it's the best I can do and keep you and Matthew safe."

"Thanks. Maybe we'll be able to go next year."

"I can guarantee it." Mark promised.

"Ok, I need to concentrate on where I'm going, so I'll talk to you later, ok?" Annette said.

"Ok, bye." Mark said.

"Bye." Annette said before hanging up.

A little while later, she turned on the street that Mark's house was on. As she approached the house, she saw Sara standing next to an SUV next to the security gate. Annette pulled to a stop and rolled down her window. "Hi, I'm Annette."

"I'm Sara. Mark asked me to come over to give you the keys and show you how to use the security gate and alarm system."

"Thanks for coming over."

"No problem. I stopped and got you some groceries as well. I didn't know what you like, so I just got you some basics. If there's anything else you want or need, let me know. Mark told me that you're laying low, so I can run any errands that you need."

"Thanks. Did Mark tell you why I'm hiding?"

"No, but I know. There was a piece on the news about the case you're a witness in. The sheriff apparently tried to press charges of kidnapping against you, so he had your picture all over the news with an Amber Alert. About ten minutes later, there was a retraction and an announcement that the sheriff was under investigation for witness intimidation. It was easy to figure out that Mark is helping you hide from the sheriff and his son."

"You won't tell anyone that I'm here or that Mark's helping me will you?"

"Of course not. I'm glad he's helping you. Mark's a wonderful man, and a great father." Sara said.

"It's nice to hear you say that." Annette said. "Why don't you show me how to use this system so we can get inside. My nose tells me that Matthew needs a new diaper."

"Sure." Sara said before showing her how to enter the security code into the keypad. When the gate opened, Annette drove through and Sara got in her vehicle and drove in behind her. Sara showed Annette how to secure the gate behind her and they went inside the house. After showing Annette the alarm system, Sara helped her unload her luggage and get it into the house. After taking a few minutes to change Matthew's diaper, Annette let Sara give her a tour of the house. When they went into the kitchen, Sara showed her the groceries and other things she had bought for them and asked if there was anything else they needed.

"Some diapers and baby food." Annette said as she wrote down the brand and size of diapers Matthew wore and what kind of baby food he liked. Sara took the list and said she'd be back soon. Annette thanked her and Sara left.

After Sara was gone, Annette set up the play pen and put Matthew in it in front of the TV and put an Undertaker DVD in to keep him entertained while she took their bags to the bedrooms they were going to use. She laughed as she heard Matthew chanting "My Take, My Take, My Take." While he watched the DVD. Annette finished unpacking their things and went back downstairs to let Matthew out of the playpen so he could run around if he wanted to. She had just set him on the floor and moved the playpen out of the way when the house phone rang. After checking the caller ID and seeing that it was Mark, she answered. "Hey, the house is great."

"I'm glad you like it. How's Matthew?

"He's fine. He's watching one of your DVDs and chanting "My Take." Annette said with a laugh.

Mark laughed as well. "Well, I'll see him, and you in a few days. Oh, Vince wanted me to tell you that any time you want tickets to a show, whatever show it is, you and Matthew have them from now on, and you will be his personal guests at Wrestlemania next year."

"Tell Vince I said thanks. Well, I better go, the DVD's almost over and I need to get Matthew some dinner and a bath before bedtime."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, and Mark, thanks again, for everything."

"You're welcome." Mark said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, the DVD ended and Annette fed Matthew his dinner and bathed him before rocking him to sleep. When she went back downstairs, Sara was coming in the door with the diapers and baby food that Annette asked her for. The two of them talked for a few minutes before Sara left to go home and relieve her babysitter. After she was gone, Annette made sure that the gate was secure and the alarm system was armed before she went into the living room and sat down to watch some TV before she, too, went to bed.

***Ok, this one was pretty much a filler chapter. The next one will be much better, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

In honor of Taker and the phenomenal match he had at WM27, here's a long overdue update to this story!

**Witness Protection**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OC's. All WWE personalities are owned by the individuals portrayed and/or by WWE.

**Rating:** M to be safe.

**Summary:** Annette Turner and her infant son Matthew are on the run from a madman intent on killing them and who better to protect them than the Undertaker?

**Chapter 3**

A few days later, Wrestlemania was over, as were the Smackdown tapings and Mark was on his way to Florida to pick up Annette and Matthew for the trip to Texas. The flight from Atlanta to Tampa was a short one and after getting his luggage, Mark hailed a cab for the ride to his house. As he got close, he called Annette. "Hey, it's Mark. I'm almost there. Can you watch for my cab and open the gate when I get there?"

"Sure." Annette said as she got up from her place on the couch and headed to the front door to watch for Mark to arrive. A few minutes later, she saw the cab approach the gate. She used the keypad near the door to open the gate. The cab pulled in and let Mark out. After collecting his luggage, he paid the driver and came inside and the cab pulled away. After re-locking the gate, Annette opened the door and let Mark inside. "How was the trip?" 

"Not bad. Tons of fans at the airport, but I expected that. How are you and Matthew doing?"

"Fine. He still whines for you, so I've kept him busy watching your DVDs while he plays, and he watched Mania with me."

"You let him stay up for the whole show?" Mark asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have gone to bed if I tried to put him down. They kept advertising your match throughout the show, so he would have pitched a fit if I didn't let him stay up to see it."

"He really is a big fan, isn't he?" Mark said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he is. I can't wait to see his reaction when he wakes up in the morning and sees you here."

"What time does he get up?"

"Usually around 9:30."

"I'll be up by then. Well, not to be rude, but I'm exhausted and it's after 3AM, so I'm going to bed. Are you going up as well?"

"As soon as I turn off the lights and double check the locks." Annette told him.

"I'll help you and we can walk up together." Mark said.

"That's ok, I can do it. Go ahead and take your bags up and get some sleep. I'll only be a few minutes." Annette said. Mark shook his head no and started turning off the lights and checking the doors and windows to make sure they were locked. Annette rolled her eyes at his back and proceeded to check the front door and set the alarm system. Once everything was secure, they went upstairs and said goodnight in the hallway before going into their respective rooms for the night.

The next morning, Annette got up early and showered and dressed before either Matthew or Mark woke up. After making sure she had all of her things packed, she went to the kitchen to start breakfast so it would be ready when they got up. She started frying some ground sausage to make gravy with and mixed up her special made from scratch biscuits before turning her attention to making her egg, ham, broccoli, and cheese casserole. Once the casserole was in the oven, she started making fresh squeezed orange juice. After putting the juice in the fridge to keep cold, she put the biscuits in the oven and made the gravy. When the casserole and biscuits were done a few minutes later, she turned the oven off and slipped the gravy inside to keep warm while she went to get Mark up. As she walked upstairs, she heard Matthew chattering away about "My Take". When she got to his room, Mark was in there getting him dressed. "I didn't know you were up." Annette said.

"I woke up just before he did, so I came in to get him up since you were cooking. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. What was his reaction to seeing you?"

"He started jumping up and down and reaching for me while he said 'My Take, me up!' I took that to mean he wanted me to get him out of bed."

"Yeah, that's what he was asking for. Thanks for getting him dressed. Breakfast is ready when you are."

"We're coming." Mark said as he picked Matthew up.

While Mark got Matthew secured in the high chair, Annette got the food out of the oven and on the table. She fixed Matthew a plate with a biscuit and some egg casserole that she chopped up so he wouldn't choke on it before fixing her own plate. Mark piled his plate high with food and dug in. "This is really good. Thanks for cooking, you didn't have to, you know."

"I like to cook, and besides, we had to use the food up before we leave." Annette said as she began eating. When the meal was finished, Mark volunteered to clean up the kitchen while Annette got Matthew ready to go. An hour later, they had everything loaded into the rental and were on the way to Texas.

To Mark and Annette's relief, the trip was fairly painless. Whenever they stopped for gas or food, Mark would go inside the stores or restaurants alone and bring whatever Annette and Matthew needed to them. The only time Annette went in anywhere, it was to use the bathroom, and she was always heavily disguised. They drove straight through and were able to make the trip in record time. By late evening, they were pulling in the long driveway leading up to Mark's ranch in Texas.


End file.
